


Egotober: Day 1-T-shirt

by Valpus



Series: Egotober 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Egotober, Fluff, M/M, Shippy, day1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: Paring(s):ActorXAntiRating: Safe for WorkWarnings: slight nsfw mention but over all cute
Relationships: Anti/Actor
Series: Egotober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960990
Kudos: 5





	Egotober: Day 1-T-shirt

Anti and the Actor’s relationship was a strange one. For as much as most egos saw they were always At each others throats but they had moments of calmness like now. Anti had just got out of the shower and was drying himself off as he walked to the bedroom he shared with the Actor.

He stopped for a moment when he saw the other in front of the mirror in a pair of boxers and one of Anti’s t-shirts. Anti was surprised that the other fit in it but he had to say he looked nice as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Actor’s waist. “You look nice in my clothes.”

“Your always stealing mind I figured I would return the favor.” Actor says looking at Anti in the mirror before talking again, “although I never see you wear my clothes, what do you do with them?” The virus just seemed to chuckle at that question.

“You don’t want to know.” The actor looked confused for a moment before realizing what Anti was getting at and turned around to hit his boyfriend.

“That is disgusting! You know how expensive those shirt of you disgusting pig?!” He yell as he shoved Anti out to the hallway. “You can sleep on the couch.” He says before slamming the door in Anti’s face making him shake his head knowing that Actor would ask him to come back in at some point.


End file.
